


Shotgun

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Sam is sometimes a bad influence on Nathan.  But in this case, Nathan doesn't mind at all.  Even if it involves a first experience with cigarettes.Nathan is sixteen in this, which would mean that Sam would be twenty-one.





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I got the idea of Sam shotgunning cigarette smoke into Nate's mouth and the idea would just _not_ leave me. So I had to write it. The only reason why I marked it underage is because Nate is sixteen.

Sam noticed it whenever he lit up a cigarette in Nathan’s presence.  Even though his little brother would often complain about the smell of the smoke that came along with him indulging his habit, the way his curious blue eyes would subtly watch every time he took a puff wasn’t lost on him.  No, he noticed it, even if Nathan was trying his best to hide it, to avert his eyes whenever he took a long drag off of his cig, but his brother wasn’t nearly as good at keeping things under cover as he _thought_ he was.

 

So when Sam caught Nathan’s eyes darting away from his after their gazes had briefly met once again, he could only exhale a chuckle, puffing out the smoke he had just taken in between his lips.  “You want to try it, don’t you?”  Sam asked straight out, with nothing but amusement in his voice.

 

“Try out what?”  Nathan shot back with an inquiry of his own, still trying to deny that he was doing anything _but_ watching as his older brother smoked a cigarette.  It was something that Sam did several times a day, the number of times depending on how much spare cash they had to support his habit, so it really shouldn’t have been something as _intoxicating_ to watch as it was.  Especially since he really didn’t _enjoy_ the odor of cigarette smoke, but there was just something about the way that Sam’s lips pursed as he took a drag off of his cig, the way he held it expertly between his fingertips, and the way he’d exhale the smoke.  Sometimes he’d puff it out forcefully between barely closed lips, and sometimes he’d just let the smoke linger, gently making its way out of his mouth in a curling, slowly drifting cloud that would rise up to the ceiling.  And sometimes he’d expel it through his nose, almost as if his brother was some sort of dragon or other mystical beast.  That always amused Nathan the most.

 

“Come on Nathan, you’re not hiding it well,” Sam replied with a light laugh, entertained by the fact that his little brother was _still_ trying to mask his interest.  “You know you can’t hide anything from your big brother, right?”  Sam teased as he reached out to playfully ruffle Nathan’s hair with his free hand. 

 

Nathan jerked his head in an attempt to get away from Sam’s roving fingers, but in actuality he secretly _loved_ the attention that his brother gave him.  The light, lingering touches, the hugs, the affectionate smiles, he couldn’t get enough of all of that.  But of course, being the teenage boy he was, he had to make it _appear_ that it was annoying instead of something that he craved.  Nathan honestly wanted _more_ from Sam, but that was something that he needed to keep deep down inside of him.  They were brothers after all, and there was no _way_ that Sam felt the same way.  “Hiding what?”  Nathan sassed back, briefly sticking his tongue out at his older brother.  “I’m not hiding anything from you.”

 

“ _Sure_ you’re not,” Sam said with a disbelieving shake of his head, while the beginnings of a smirk quirked at his lips.  He held his hand out, the one with his lit cigarette gently pinched in between his fingertips, and offered it to his little brother.  “Go ahead and try it.”  It wasn’t the first time he’d offered a cigarette to Nathan, but his brother had always refused it in the past.  Usually with an excuse of something along the lines of him being too young to smoke.  Hell, Sam had started smoking back when he was still under the care of Saint Francis’, so with Nathan being sixteen now, age wasn’t a viable reason anymore.

 

Nathan peered curiously at the cigarette, eyeing the smoke curling up from its lit, ashy end.  Glancing over at Sam, and getting an amused nod of reassurance from him, he carefully took the offering from his older brother.  He stared it down for a moment in hesitation, the thought of an indirect kiss between him and his brother flitting through his mind briefly, before slipping it between his lips.  He’d seen Sam smoke enough times, so all he had to do was to inhale it and then blow the smoke out, right?  It couldn’t be too difficult.  As Nathan took a deep hit off of the cigarette, he soon learned that it _could_ be more difficult than he thought.  The warm smoke burned down his throat and as it filled his lungs up, he was suddenly overcome with the sensation of not being able to _breathe_.  Reflexively, he started coughing almost as if he was choking, cigarette smoke puffing out of his open mouth in what he was sure was nothing but an unattractive way, and it was a _miracle_ that he didn’t drop the lit cig onto the cheap carpet of their motel room and cause a fire in the meantime.

 

“Jesus Christ, Nathan are you okay?”  Sam asked with concern as Nathan was bent over the bed, hacking out the remnants of the cigarette smoke and maybe even _more_ by the sounds that his little brother was making.  It wouldn’t be unheard of for Nathan to get sick from the first time smoking after all.  It never happened to him, but he’d heard of it happening to other people.  Surprisingly, that wasn’t enough to put those people off of smoking forever.  “You went too fast, you’ve got to take it slowly at first,” Sam explained as he moved a hand to his little brother’s back in order to rub soothing circles into it.

 

“Crap,” Nathan got out hoarsely once the coughing finally subsided, although the bitter taste of tobacco still lingered on his taste buds.  He cringed at the unpleasant flavor.  “How the hell do you keep _wanting_ to do this?”  He asked in exasperation as he passed the cigarette back to his older brother.  Nathan could feel the warmth of his brother’s fingertips seeping through his shirt into his skin, and he hated losing that feeling once Sam pulled his hand away in order to take back the cig.

 

Sam chuckled as he set the cigarette between his lips once again, taking another drag off of it before pulling it away.  “It’s just a habit,” he answered as he exhaled smoke between his teeth.  “Or I guess some people would say, an addiction maybe,” Sam clarified with a shrug of his shoulders.  “But I like it.  It feels nice.”

 

Nathan just shook his head at his brother’s explanation.  He didn’t know why _anyone_ would voluntarily smoke cigarettes, it was just as disgusting as he imagined it would be.  “Is there any way to make it any _better_?”  Nathan asked curiously, not really expecting to get an answer to his question but more just talking out loud.  All he got from the experience was the horrible taste of tobacco on his tongue along with almost choking to death.  Definitely nothing _nice_ like his brother was insinuating.

 

“You just get used to it,” Sam said matter-of-factly.  His first experience with cigarettes, back at the orphanage, was far from perfect but he still remembered the tingly feeling he got after lighting up and inhaling the cig that he stole from one of the nuns there.  That feeling was more than enough to keep him hooked on the things, side effects be damned.  Like his periodically jittery hands when he had waited too long in between cigarettes.  It was annoying, but he could deal with it.  Sam really pondered Nathan’s question though, and he remembered something that he had tried with a girl he was dating, when he didn’t have enough money for cigarettes of his own and he didn’t want to keep on having to bum them off of her.  He _doubted_ that Nathan would go for it, but he didn’t want his little brother’s only experience with smoking to be _bad._   “Hey, I’ve got something we can try,” Sam suggested as he scooted in closer to his little brother.  “And you won’t even have to put the cigarette in your mouth.”

 

“Really?”  Nathan asked with suspicion, tilting his head curiously towards Sam.  He was interested in trying though, whatever it was that Sam had in mind.  His brother made smoking look so _cool_ that he wanted to be able to experience it in the way that he always saw it.  “What is it then?”

 

“You ever heard of shotgunning?”  Sam asked his little brother.  When he got a shake of his head from Nathan in response, he continued on to explain.  “It’s when someone takes the puff off of the cigarette and then transfers the smoke to someone else.”  There was a bit of an awkward pause.  “But you have to do it through your mouth.”

 

Sam’s explanation of what he wanted to try out only caused Nathan’s heart to suddenly start beating fast in his chest.  “W-Wouldn’t that almost be like a kiss?”  Nathan stuttered out, trying hard to hide that the prospect of lips pressing on lips, Sam’s lips pressing against _his_ lips, would only cause his sinful feelings for his older brother to spill out with the act.  “That would just be _weird_.”

 

Sam laughed as he reached an arm over to pat Nathan on the shoulder.  “It’s not a kiss.  Think of it more along the lines of mouth to mouth,” he reassured his little brother.  “Plus this way the smoke won’t be as strong for you.”  Hazel eyes settled upon blue.  “Trust me, Nathan.”

 

Nathan wanted to say _no_ , just because he didn’t trust himself with the proposition.  Sam’s mouth on his mouth was _way_ too tempting, and he didn’t want to risk his relationship with his brother over his dumb feelings that were probably due to teenage hormones and no good outlet for them.  But then again he also didn’t want to let the opportunity pass by, seeing as it might be the _only_ opportunity he had to satisfy his curiosities.  He’d always wondered what it was like to kiss his older brother, even though what they were going to do was technically _not_ kissing.  But Nathan had seen Sam enough times with girlfriends, and he was always a little bit _jealous_ when he saw how much they enjoyed his lips on theirs, secretly wishing that it was _him_ that Sam was kissing.  Nathan let his eyes meet Sam’s gaze, and he gave a little nod.  “Of course I trust you.”  Nathan gave Sam a seemingly shy smile.  He always trusted his big brother.  “Okay, let’s try this.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Sam said as he gave a nod in return.  He put the filter of the cigarette back to his lips, taking a drag from it, but this time instead of exhaling the smoke right away, he held it in his lungs, and while cupping the back of Nathan’s head with his free hand, he leaned in towards his little brother almost as if he _was_ going to kiss him.  Sam instead pressed his mouth to Nathan’s waiting, parted lips, and gently started to breathe the smoke into his mouth.

 

Sam’s lips were warm upon Nathan’s, _too_ warm, and _much_ warmer than the smoke that was entering his lungs.  He obediently opened his mouth a little wider so that he could get more of what Sam was offering him, and he found that his brother was right.  The smoke didn’t burn his throat and lungs nearly as much as it did when he had taken it straight from the cigarette, or maybe it was just because Sam’s mouth pressing on his own was thoroughly distracting him from it.  He could feel himself heating up at the contact, but sadly, or maybe thankfully, it was over faster than he expected when Sam pulled away from him.  As he puffed the smoke back out from between his lips, the smoke that had been both inside his brother _and_ him, he couldn’t help feeling like they shared an intimate moment somehow.  Nathan definitely felt _nice_ , but he had an inkling it was more due to Sam rather than the nicotine that was buzzing through his bloodstream.  “Okay, yeah, that was better,” Nathan admitted a bit shakily, his eyes focused down on the floor rather than Sam.  He was suddenly overcome with the urge of wanting _more_ , even though he knew that he shouldn’t, that it wasn’t _right_.  He hoped that the flush on his cheeks wasn’t _too_ obvious to his older brother.

 

“See?  What’d I tell you?  A good idea, right?”  Sam said with a triumphant grin.  “Remember, your older brother is _always_ right,” he joked, before taking another puff off of the almost spent cigarette.

 

Nathan just nodded weakly at Sam’s words.  “Yeah, you’re always right,” he agreed as he lifted his gaze to catch Sam exhaling smoke once again between his lips.  Those lips that he had _just_ gotten a taste of.  Nathan _still_ wanted more from his older brother, and with their close proximity, he acted impulsively even though his brain screamed at him not to.  Moving slowly as if he was underwater, he leaned into his older brother and connected their lips once again, but this time in a clumsy kiss, tasting the flavor of tobacco on Sam’s lips as he practically fell into his brother’s lap.  He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting Sam to pull away, to start yelling at him, and to tell him that he’d ruined _everything_ between them.  So when his older brother actually kissed him _back_ , tender lips melding with his while a strong hand slid to the back of his neck, Nathan couldn’t help himself from smiling against Sam’s mouth.  Sometimes, some risks _did_ pay off.  Nathan was just glad that this was one of those times.


End file.
